robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You're just Pluged
You're just pluged, nothing else Before I played I played many games, but one, in particular, caught my eye. The Neighborhood What did that mean? It was in the Genre "Horror", so I'm pretty ready to be scared. So I dimmed my lights and played the game. The Game Part 1 I was in a game with someone named "NoobsLikeBagles" or something, before leaving. I thought that was weird but I decided to shrug it off. I have to mention the "Soundtrack" or "Music" this game plays. It's just Red's theme from NES Godzilla Creepypasta. But, when I did hear it, my blood went cold. Just imagine playing in a game with absolute darkness and that playing at the same time. It gives me the chills. I can't even describe how scared I was when I was playing this. It just scared me to death. Then I was by a nearby house. It looked actually rather nice, and I decided to get in there somehow. But that was a mistake. I found the door and walked right in. It had red wallpaper, a couch, a tv, and a table. That was the Living Room. Next was the... Shit. I was standing in place, even though I was holding the S key. It was a red thing with red glowing eyes, and a- tail? It was a weird thing. Let's just call it that. A red weird robloxian that has a tail that is definitely not in the catalog. Okay maybe it is. But that thought dropped to a deep pit when I saw the user or NPC curl up. I typed "Uhhhh.... hello?" The Red Thing responded with "You're just pluged into the game now are you?" Pluged? Did he mean Plugged? Then something so crazy happened I freaked out. The words I said, were sent to the NPC. But soon, he said "You're now with us, with the true gods" My heart has gone to crazy to fucking 50mph. If you think I'm joking, you wish. The Game Part 2 The Red Thing picked me up and then it teleported me to a place called "My Vision" I was soon shown a hellish looking sky that gave me chills, but continued on anyway. As soon that happened, I found a guest. Well, a remaining head of a dead guest That freaked me out. So I decided to walk in one of the houses. Nothing. So then I decided to go to the school. It was fine until I went into the Library. Who makes games like these? It wasn't creepy as the Guest with him smiling. But still weird. Checked a few classrooms before seeing a old Roblox looking user. He was obviously a NPC like the rest but didn't have a face. Just looking at the thing made me think something, but dropped it quick. But then I unplugged the game. I finally had the urge to do it! Thank god. But then my PC came back on with my PC's background displaying the text: "YOU IDIOT, PLUG BACK OR YOU'LL DIE. NOW!!" I knew this thing was lying. Or was it? I was feeling... odd. My heartbeat got slower. Then I had a heart attack, I fell to the floor and said "You piece of motherfucking-" I was dying. I had to fix this. And he read my mind. "Then play with me (The link doesn't exist anymore)" I was soon placed in a single brick that's material was Grass. And then... "Pluged" came? Is that what he ment? The battle started with Intense Music, it sounded cool at first, but this music was entirely what I felt when I was fighting him. That's why it sounded like something I would listen to. He was two times a regular Roblox characters size. I was trying to destroy this beast. To make him pay even looking. But then when my I was hit with a sword. I f-f-felt it. I screamed and said "OW WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!!?" Now I realized I was in real crap. Trying to beat this abomination is hard as hell. He breathed fire, he had a sword, and had a hammer. After may times of dodging. I finally get to send him back to hell. This is the end of the pain. I stabbed the head of Pluged. That's the end of a rival. And the end of a innocent child. Play the game here! https://www.roblox.com/games/2235980372/The-Neighborhood